


none of it was a coincidence

by dolphinleo



Series: everything left unsaid [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, One Shot, Protective James Potter, Sad, Sad Ending, Shifting Lines inspired, Voldemort's Halloween 1981 Attack on the Potter Family (Harry Potter), hahahahahaha, source codes inspired, there is no happy, thrice defied him inspired, yes that source codes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinleo/pseuds/dolphinleo
Summary: 1981.Halloween.Dumbledore.no, none of it was a coincidence.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: everything left unsaid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	none of it was a coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caspian28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspian28/gifts).



> Based on a lil theory I had and shared with Cas except more.  
> Only got James, Lily and Sirius POVs cause i think i want to do more with Remy's.

James Potter didn't want to die. He had a kind, smart and beautiful wife and an adorable son, who looked exactly like him, except for his green eyes which matched Lily's perfectly. He had friends, Remus and Sirius Lupin-Black - well, they weren't techinically married, it wasn't legal, but everyone considered them to be - and Peter Pettigrew.

But his son was on Voldemort's kill list. And he would do anything to protect his son.

James could still remember the day he and Lily had charged into Dumbledore's office, demanding him to keep their son safe.

And he'd told them the Fidelius Charm on their house would be better. The group had gathered round and Dumbledore had heavily suggested Peter and been... strangly opposed to Remus. At the time, James was scared out of his mind. His son was being targeted by the most powerful dark wizard of all time, he didn't have time to think.

Except if Remus was the spy...

James chose Sirius in front of Remus and then switched to Peter when he was gone. What surprised him the most was how everyone agreed, possibly because of the staged argument Dumbledore created just before they chose.

James wanted to cry, why would Moony _ever_ betray them. Moony owed them his _life_. He made it clear several times that the Marauders were the best things that ever happened to him and they still doubted him.

Because Dumbledore took advantage of their predejuce, their slight fear of Remus, their fear of the werewolves he associated himself with, their fear of their best friend because he happened to not be exactly the same as them.

And even if Remus was dangerous, why did they need to...

And Peter, who Dumbledore thought was the best choice betrayed them and James knew that wasn't a coincidence. 

James saw it first hand with Remus and Sirius. People who had nothing. And Dumbledore used them, exploited them because he held all the power. He was their savior. 

And he could get Moony legally killed at the drop of a hat.

James felt sick at the prospect of that happening to Lily and his son.

Why is it that when you're about to die you suddenly realise everything?

James told Lily to run. Then he stepped round the corner to meet his fate.

* * *

Lily was alone. Her husband, her stupidly brave husband was dead.

And she was dead too.

Guess who's climbing the stairs and opening the door and...

oh.

Oh.

Well, of course. Her only living family.

How long had Dumbledore been planning this?

Was it a coincidence that her parents had died just days after Pettigrew was chosen as the secret keeper? Was it a coincidence that Sirius - the pureblood with a Death Eater brother - and Peter - the coward who followed anyone strong, which only happened to be James at Hogwarts - were the top contenders while Remus - a werewolf who would die for the people that cared about him - was seen as a bad option?

 _Even if... even if Dumbledore wins this round._ Lily thought. _Our son will live. He'll be Dumbledore's little puppet, but he'll live._

Lily steeled herself. She would under no circumstances let Harry Potter die.

* * *

Sirius couldn't breathe. Sirius couldn't think. Sirius couldn't do anything other than find the rat.

The rat that killed his friends.

The rat.

The rat. 

The rat. 

The rat. 

The-

Peter Pettigrew was standing on a crowded street. Smiling. Then he stopped. "Sirius!" he yelled. Peter always had a flair for the dramatic. "Why did you kill them?" Peter started crying. All Sirius could do was stare. At this person who murdered his best friends and started mocking their memory. "I'll kill you! For killing Lily and James."

Sirius was a fool for not realising it sooner. 

Peter ripped the road apart and sent a curse that instantly killed every single person on that road. Sirius only survived because of a well timed shield charm.

You see, it's easy to send a pureblood from a long line of blood supremisists to jail without a trial than to argue with the most powerful wizard alive. 

It's easier to send an innocent man to hell on earth rather than manipulate a child into doing your bidding that hasn't been broken down first.


End file.
